Creepypasta Oneshot Collection
by CircleX
Summary: This is a collection of Creepypasta Oneshots, ranging from SlenderXJeff to MaskyXHoody. Requests are welcomed, and plz feel free to ask for lemons. I will try my best for all requests. CRACK REQUESTS ARE WELCOMED AND WORSHIPPED!


Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while, and you probably want to read a new chapter of one of my stories if you are one of my followers, but sorry. I don't have any story updates for you at the moment. This is because we, as in all of us condemned to snowy death here in ohio, have missed lots of school. And then Satan decided to come up with the idea of Blizzard Bags. Yes, if any of you have had those, you feel my pain. If you haven't, let me explain. Blizzard Bags are things the teachers give you designed to make up for a whole class period. For me that means 9 periods, 3 missed days, all things worth 40 minutes of work. PLUS NORMAL HOMEWORK.

This is why I haven't been able to write any more. BUT I plan to update all my stories by next week. Wow, now I understand all the other authors I have read that had said they were busy with work. Sorry for hating you, guys!

Anyway, yesterday my bff and I were RPing for creepypasta, and we came up with a smutty fanfic. I turned it into a story in my head, and I decided it was worth typing out and posting. this is a ONE-SHOT (unless you guys want a follow-up.)

AND A NEW LAW FOR MY FANFICS. NO ADVERTISING. OR COPYING. IF YOU DO, I WILL KILL YOU. I WILL SPOON OUT YOUR EYES, GUT YOU, AND HANG YOU BY YOUR INTESTINES FROM A STREET LAMP IN FRONT OF YOUR HOUSE. DONT DOUBT ME.

(This might be a bit long. Hehe)

(THATS WHAT SHE SAID!)

"C-c-come on, J-jeff! D-don't be m-m-mad at m-me!" Toby pleaded to Jeff, who was walking along side him. Currently the two were on their way to the Mansion after Toby's mission. Jeff scoffed and rolled his eyes, not replying.

"P-please! I-it's n-not my f-fault S-s-slendy didn't l-let you c-c-come!" He cried, stopping and grabbing Jeff's hoodie. At that moment Jeff didn't stop walking, so he ended up falling backwards towards Toby. He managed to twist himself so he landed with his hands on either side of Toby's head, saving himself from crushing the stuttering boy. Jeff's hair fell around Toby's face like a burnt curtain, and with Jeff's face so close, Toby's face flushed a deep red.

"S-s-sorry, Jeff!" Toby exclaimed, trying to squirm away. Much to his shocked dismay, Jeff's body was blocking his escape. He was stopped in the midst of his rushed struggle by an amused chuckle. He looked up at Jeff's face, which was cracking into a grin.

"This is quite a… compromising… position, isn't it?" He mused, giggling. The smaller boy was slightly confused and embarrassed.

"U-uh Y-yeah, i-i-it is…" Toby answered quietly, nervous. He could see a glint in Jeff's eyes that he knew all too well. He had liked the pale killer for a while now, but he still hadn't told him, and he was nervous about what Jeff might do next.

Jeff, on the other hand, was excited about what he could do to the shy boy. He loved teasing people, Toby especially. But he did care about the smaller Creepypasta, almost more than he wanted to admit. He had made sure to keep his feelings a secret, though, for a long time. At the moment, being in the position they were in and the delicious blush on Toby's face, he wasn't sure he could hold back any more.

"What are you gonna do about it, Toby?" He whispered huskily, leaning down closer, his body pressing against the other's. Toby's blush filled up his whole face and down into his chest, His heart started picking up pace and his twitch got worse.

"I don't think you're gonna do anything, are you?" Jeff murmured, smirking. He knew he was right. The brunette boy was frozen and he could probably do anything he wanted.

"P-please, J-j-jeff. W-we need t-to g-get b-back." Toby squeaked, clenching his fist fulls of hoodie tighter. Jeff's chuckle resounded throughout his body and into Toby's.

"I don't think so…" He growled, lowering himself so that his lips were less than an inch from Toby's. "Nobody gets away from me."

In a second Jeff's had had pulled Toby's mask down and his lips closed the miniature gap and lightly pressed against Toby's, eliciting a startled gasp from the smaller boy. Toby's hands released the hoodie fabric and raced to Jeff's tangled hair, intertwining their fingers in the burnt locks. Jeff let out a soft grunt as Toby pulled him down by his hair.

The two males could think of nothing more than the heat and passion flaring between them, and the feeling of the hair between their fingers. The cold forest wind and the damp ground went unnoticed by them. All they cared about was the kiss, making it hotter, harder.

Finally Jeff pulled away, a small string of spit connecting their mouths. His eyes sparked and a grin cracked his features. Toby breathed shallow, rushed breaths, his mind spinning from the sudden kiss.

A light giggle slipped from Jeff, evolving into a crazed fit of giggles. He threw his head back, stifled laughter shaking his chest like spasms. He couldn't help it.

The still airy Toby watched him in confusion and worry, his body twitching on its own.

"J-j-Jeff?" He breathed. The killer kept his head back but stopped his spasming laughter.

"It's just so fun! So fun, I couldn't help but laugh!" Jeff exclaimed. Toby felt the heat in his body be replaced by cold dread. What did he mean?

"W-what do you m-m-mean? W-what's s-so fun?" Toby asked. Jeff snapped his head down low, so he was close to Toby's face again.

"Kissing you. It was so fun!"

Sadness and horror washed across his face the moment Jeff finished speaking, but Jeff didn't notice it. With newly-formed tears in his eyes he shoved Jeff off of him, sending him to the dirt. Jeff was startled and watched with confusion as Toby stood and pulled his mask up, not even looking back before running off into the surrounding forest. Then realization hit him like a train.

"Wait, Toby! I didn't mean it like that!" He called after him, getting to his feet and reaching out his hand as if he could pull the smaller boy back into his arms simply by willing it. But Toby had already disappeared into the woods.

Out in the forest was Toby, sitting up in a tree, his back against the trunk and his tears falling heavily. He should have know Jeff didn't love him. He was just a useless proxy.

"S-s-stupid. S-stupid Stupid STUPID!" He cried, digging into his pocket and pulling out a box of matches. He flicked one out and struck it against the rough bark of the tree, watching as it flashed brightly then started burning steadily. Solemnly he let it slip from his fingers and fall to the ground, landing in a small patch of grass.

"L-l-let it b-burn." He whispered, repeating the process. Over and over he lit more matches and let them fall to the earth, a heavy stream of tears falling onto his chest as he sniffed and quivered. Under him the fire burned bigger and brighter, licking up the sides of the tree and spreading quickly.

"TOBY!" Jeff howled, his hands cupped around his mouth, panic flashing in his eyes. He loved Toby. He should have told him instead of laughing. It was all his fault, he was such an idiot.

Then he saw the fire. It was big and bright and practically screamed 'Toby'. With renewed vigor he started running towards the flames.

When he got to the edge of the flames he could see him, a dark shadow sitting against the trunk of a tree in the midst of the inferno.

"TOBY!" Jeff called again, this time catching the attention of his goal. Toby snapped his head towards Jeff, anger and sadness mixing in his gaze.

"Toby, get down here!" Jeff commanded, hoping that if Toby couldn't sense the remorse in his voice he could see it in his eyes and his body language.

Toby didn't reply.

"I'll step into the fire and come get you if you don't get down here!" Jeff howled, scared. He knew Toby wouldn't have long before he wouldn't be able to escape the vicious flames.

"No!" Toby replied, the light of the fire flickering across his goggles, lighting up the light tears beneath them. Jeff instantly felt awful for making the boy cry.

"Toby, I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry i made you cry! I...i…." Why couldn't he say it? Why couldn't he tell his love how he felt? Why couldn't he tell him he loved him?!

"Please, j-j-just go a-away." Toby said, almost quietly enough that Jeff couldn't hear him. Jeff scoffed.

"I'm not leaving, Toby. Not until you come down or I come and get you! I'm not leaving you here!" Jeff almost screamed, taking a step closer to the fire. Horror crossed the masked boy's features.

"No!" He couldn't let Jeff, his friend, his only love, hurt himself. "I-i'll….I'll c-come down."

Jeff, relieved, stepped a half step forward, barely being able to wait to snatch the boy into his arms. He watched Toby climb down from the tree intently, so much so he didn't hear a faint crackling as a burned-out tree began to fall.

"JEFF!" Toby screamed, watching with horror as Jeff turned to see the tree fall towards him. He tried to sidestep the hazard but misjudged the distance, and was smashed underneath the flaming tree.

"JEFF!" It came out as a blood-curdling scream, as Toby fell out of the tree the and scrambled to Jeff. Fire was tearing at his body, charring and gripping at the already burnt skin. His agonized screams ripping through the air as he his face contorted in pain and panic.

Tears fell from both of their eyes as Toby frantically tried to pull Jeff from the fire, managing to do so after several minutes. Jeff screamed in pain as he was dragged away and across the charred grass by the other boy. Toby hated every moment of Jeff's pain and felt it as his own, but both had to endure it until Toby finally collapsed down on an un-burning patch of ground and pulled Jeff into his arms. After a few moments Jeff, biting back pain, pulled the smaller boy into his lap instead, wrapping him in his arms and clutching him to his chest.

"I-i-i'm so sorry!" Toby wailed, clutching Jeff's hoodie for dear life. Jeff managed to chuckle.

"It's my fault." He gently grabbed his cheeks and tilted Toby's face upwards, pressing his lips to the other's before pulling away.

"I love you Toby."

Hehehhehehehee my first smut! Go me, go me! I hope you liked it! Plz comment and like me! Ps. This might be a collection of one-shots. I think next up, JaneXJeff!


End file.
